<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiders and the Power of Friendship by VeryBoredAnon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358984">Spiders and the Power of Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBoredAnon/pseuds/VeryBoredAnon'>VeryBoredAnon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But the perpetrators are punished accordingly, Underwear Theft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBoredAnon/pseuds/VeryBoredAnon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who stole Shizuku's underwear? The answer(s) greatly upset Phinks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiders and the Power of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic was inspired by the "High School Boys and The Power Of Friendship" chapter of "Daily lives Of High School Boys".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One morning in a dilapidated cathedral, Shizuku clocked Shalnark in the head with Deme-chan. Shalnark went down instantly, crumpling on the ground near Phinks and Feitan's feet.</p><p>"Shizuku!" cried Phinks. "What's gotten into you?!"</p><p>"My underwear is missing," explained Shizuku. "Machi's intuition told me you three were involved for perverted male reasons."</p><p>"That's ridiculous," said Phinks. "First of all, I didn't even know you brought a spare change of underwear with you. I thought you'd come here with just the clothes on your back, like the rest of us! Right, Feitan?"</p><p>Phinks looked down, expecting a nod of agreement from Feitan. His eyes widened when he saw the large white bra encircling the latter's face, hidden by the high black collar.</p><p>"Yeah," said Feitan, nodding. His nose and mouth were completely hidden by a cup. "Didn't know either."</p><p>Phinks's eye twitched as he thought, <em>'What the heck, Feitan?!?!??!'</em></p>
<hr/><p>Shalnark regained consciousness in the afternoon on one of the cathedral's debris. Phinks, the only one to witness his awakening, left momentarily to get an icepack.</p><p>"Thanks, Phinks," said Shalnark after receiving the icepack. He pressed it on the bump behind his head, and winced. "Ow! Gosh, Shizuku was so mad. Is she still mad?"</p><p>"Mm-hmm," Phinks replied without looking at Shalnark. He was staring at the wall ahead of him, where a box sat near the cathedral's entrance. "She's so mad, she set a trap and made me watch it."</p><p>"A trap?" Shalnark repeated. He looked the same direction as Phinks, spotting the box. "Is her underwear in there or something?"</p><p>Phinks nodded.</p><p>"That's daring. You'd think she'd watch it herself or ask Machi."</p><p>"Machi and Feitan have some errands," Phinks told Shalnark, before thinking, <em>'And that's good. If Fei had stayed and watched with me, he could easily snatch more while I'm not looking. Speaking of which, maybe I should tell Shal about this.'</em></p><p>Phinks turned to Shalnark, who had just sat up. He was about to share his thoughts when he noticed a bulge in Shalnark's lavender top. Phinks's eyes bugged out again upon realizing the source of that bulge was Shizuku's white panties.</p><p><em>'Not you too,</em> <em>Shal!!!!!' </em>Phinks screamed internally.</p>
<hr/><p>Phinks spent the evening alone, outside the cathedral. His only company was a gold coin, which he flipped with his thumb. The coin jumped one foot in the air and spun. When it landed on the back of Phinks's hand, the surface was smooth.</p><p>"Tails, eh," Phinks mumbled to himself. "That means I'll supporting the guys. Sorry, Shizuku." He chuckled mirthlessly. "<em>'Sorry'?</em> I feel like snitching them after all! Argh!" he groaned and tousled his hair irritably. "Shizuku deserves justice, but I wanna support Shal and Fei!"</p><p>Phinks gasped as an idea came to mind. He hurried back to the cathedral. The box containing Shizuku's underwear was beside him as soon as he entered. Phinks put his hands into the box, grasping panties in his right and a bra in his left.</p><p>"Got 'em!" Phinks bellowed, holding the garments above his head.</p><p>Feitan appeared out of nowhere, yelling, "Underwear thief sighted!" He twisted back Phinks's left arm. "Gotcha, ya sicko!"</p><p>Shalnark appeared a moment later to twist Phinks's right arm. "Shizuku! We've apprehended the thief! It was Phinks the whole time!"</p><p>"You guys!" Phinks growled. He cursed inwardly, <em>'I know I planned to be their scapegoat, but I didn't think they'd throw me under the bus so willingly!'</em></p><p>Shizuku arrived with Deme-chan. Her gait was calm yet menacing. Phinks could not help swallowing nervously.</p><p>"You're...you're just gonna..." Phinks stammered, "bop me on the head, aren't ya?" He took a deep breath and spoke more confidently, "Alright, bring it! I can take some blunt force trauma!"</p><p>"I know you can," said Shizuku, currently only ten steps away, "so I'll punish you differently. Deme-chan, pucker up!" she ordered, making Deme-chan's slack-jawed mouth screw up tightly.</p><p>Phinks paled. "<em>Pucker—?!</em> Are you planning to suck me dry?!"</p><p>"No, because that would kill you and Spiders aren't supposed to kill each other," replied Shizuku. "Instead, you're gonna receive a kiss from Deme-chan." She smiled sweetly. "A <em>French </em>kiss."</p><p>"A fuh-fruh-<em>French kiss?!</em>" Phinks stuttered, face turning green when Deme-chan licked its lips. "I...I can handle that. Sure! I can..." he kept stuttering until Shizuku was right in front him, aiming Deme-chan at his mouth. At that moment, he blurted out, "I <em>can't!</em> Shal and Fei stole your underwear first!" just before Deme-chan planted its lips on his.</p><p>"Phinks!" Shalnark yelled, aghast.</p><p>"<em>Snitch</em>," Feitan hissed.</p><p>Phinks, while being kissed, untwisted his arms free and yanked down Feitan's collar and pulled open Shalnark's lavender top, revealing the undergarments within. Soon enough, Shizuku was glaring Feitan and Shalnark.</p><p>"I guess we're getting a French kiss from Deme-chan too..." said Shalnark with a nervous chuckle.</p>
<hr/><p>At night, Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark had to skip dinner because their lips were so chapped it hurt to put solid food through them. All they could do was gargle the flavor of Deme-chan's tongue out of their mouths and drink alcohol to numb the pain.</p><p>Hisoka also laughed at red marks Deme-chan left on the trio's faces. He called them "Clown-lipped spiders" and Feitan immediately tried to stab him with his umbrella.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is below 880 words. Therefore, it is eligible to be submitted for grading. When my Creating Writing professor was teaching about fanfiction and getting us all started on our fanfic assignment, he made everyone try to type up a fanfic in class and get some of us to volunteer reading out the first few sentences so he could advise us on how to write hooks. I was praised for starting at the conflict because we had an 800 (+-10%) word limit and it would do us good to get to the point quickly. There was also a short Q&amp;A session where a few students had to interpret my hook. It was really fun. Imagine if it was this fic that I read aloud.</p><p>Also, the students who volunteer to read aloud their fics were given a microphone. However, when it was my turn, my lecturer said I didn't really need a microphone because it was very easy to hear me. I laughed with pride.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>